Girl Meets Boy
by MandyQ
Summary: Lily Potter climbed aboard the Hogwarts Express for the first time, lost her brothers, and went to find a seat. Written for the SS Vicarious Living cookie jar. OneShot. ScorpiusLily. Please read and review. TDH compliant. TDH spoilers.


DISCLAIMER: All of these people and all of this stuff are not mine in the least. This stuff is all the property of a lovey woman named Rowling from whom I've borrowed this with no permission. As long as I make no money from it, I doubt I'll be in any trouble.

REPOST- for a tiny canon flaw- all better now.

* * *

"Can I sit here?" the red haired girl poked her head sheepishly into the compartment. The blonde headed boy looked up from his copy of _Quidditch Through The Ages _and shrugged his shoulders. 

"Alright," he agreed, "my friends will be back in a minute, but I think there's room." He nodded once and turned back to his reading. 

"Where are your friends?" she asked him, obviously eager to start a conversation. 

"Lynch is off signing autographs, likely," the boy answered her, "and Covington is probably showing off his new broomstick." 

"Autographs?" the little girl asked, plopping herself into the seat across from him. "Is he famous?" 

"No," her companion replied, shaking his head. "His father was a big Quidditch star, that's all." 

"My mother was a Quidditch star," the girl informed him. "But then she married my dad and now she writes for the Prophet." The boy looked up at her and smiled quirking his eyebrows upward and tilting his head toward her. "I'm Lily, by the way," she said to him. 

"Scorpius," he answered. She wrinkled her nose at the sound of his name. The boy rolled his eyes and chuckled. "It's a constellation," he explained. "On my dad's side of the family, pretty much everybody gets a star name. Anyway, it's my middle name...well... one of them." 

"You've got two middle names?" she asked, sounding suddenly amazed. Scorpius nodded. 

"Yeah," he affirmed. "And since my first name is the same as my grandfather's, I go by the second one." 

"I've got two middle names," she shared. "I've never met anybody else with two middle names." 

"Everybody in my family gets two," he told her. Scorpius set his book on the seat next to him and held out his hand to her. "Lucius Scorpius Commodus Malfoy," he introduced himself. The little girl took his hand and shook it. 

"Lily Luna Ginevra Potter," she answered back. 

"Potter?" he asked, pulling his hand away and sitting back against his seat. "You're Jamie and Al's sister?" he observed. Lily nodded her head. 

"What of it?" she asked, crossing her arms over her chest, ready to defend her brothers if need be. Scorpius started to laugh and shook his head. 

"I'll bet you a sickle that before we get to school they'll come in here and make you switch compartments." 

"Why's that?" Lily asked. Scorpius smiled at her and leaned forward in his seat. 

"Because," he said to her candidly, "they're in Gryffindor and I'm in Slytherin and we all make a very big deal about not getting along. They're good enough blokes as far as I can tell, but we're supposed to be rivals." Lily shrugged her shoulders and reached into her pockets. She frowned and looked back at him. 

"I haven't got a sickle," she confessed. Her parents had only given her a few knuts for the snack trolley. 

"A knut then," Scorpius offered. Lily smiled and nodded. 

"Deal," she said, shaking his hand again. 

"So your mum played pro Quidditch?" he asked, picking up his book and marking the page before shutting it and sliding it back into a satchel at his feet. 

"For Hollyhead," Lily affirmed. "Chaser." 

"My dad could've played pro," Scorpius told her. "But he didn't want to. Lynch's mum is a licensed official, she's the flying teacher at Hogwarts now, and head of Slytherin House. She said my dad used to be really good. I'm going out for Quidditch this year. I want to be Seeker, like my dad was." 

"My dad was Seeker for Gryffindor," Lily told him. "But I want to play Chaser like my mum." 

"It's rotten that they don't let first years bring broomsticks to school," Scorpius observed.

"I know it's because all of the Muggle born kids don't know a thing about flying and the school can't have one of them nicking a broomstick out of his buddy's cupboard and smearing himself all over the lawn, but still..." Lily nodded in agreement. 

"I agree," she said. "I hate that I can't have my broomstick. And I have to go a whole year without playing Quidditch." 

"Not so," Scorpius corrected her. "If you're in Slytherin," he informed her, "Professor Lynch lets you practice with the team as a first year even if you're not allowed to play." 

"I want to be in Slytherin, then," said Lily, very definitely. "If it's the difference between playing Quidditch and not playing then I..." She was cut off by the sound of her brother's voice as he poked his head in to the compartment. 

"Lily-Gee," Jamed called. Lily snarled at him, she hated that nickname. 

"What, Jamie?" she asked, as nastily as she could. 

"What're you doing in here with this lot?" James asked her. "Don't you know that Slytherins are evil?" 

"Potter," Scorpius exhorted. "Afraid I'll corrupt your little sister?" he jeered. It seemed to Lily that her brother couldn't tell Scorpius was joking, but she could, and she turned to wink at him and then looked back at her brother. 

"Come with me, Lily," James instructed, holding out his hand to her. Lily shook her head. 

"I'm fine where I am, thanks," she informed him. "You can go now." Lily reached over and slid sut the door to the compartment, leaving her very confused brother in the hallway. 

"You owe me a knut," Scorpius told her. Lily shook her head and rolled her eyes. 

"Do not," she countered. "We bet that he would make me move," she reminded him, "and he didn't. I wouldn't. So you owe me a knut." 

"But he tried," Scorpius argued. "we'll call it even." Lily nodded. 

"Alright then," she agreed. Just then a familiar and friendly voice called out from down the corridor. 

"Anything from the trolley?" the woman's voice sounded. Scorpius leapt from his seat and pulled a pile of coins from his pocket. 

"Hungry?" he asked Lily, as he slid open the compartment door to wave at the candy vendor. 

"Only if it's your treat," she teased, still not entirely convinced that she hadn't won their bet outright. Scorpius frowned at her. 

"Lily," he said, "it's always my treat." 


End file.
